Working Beacon with Skill!
by Sir Juis Hi
Summary: I am Jaune Arc. I don't have any superior talents, and I definitely don't have cool weapons. I haven't unlocked my Aura (yet). But I'm still going to Beacon with big dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Working Beacon with Skill

Chapter I: Shining Beacon

The fresh air that I inhaled was lot different than the air in the city below. I mused as I walked out of the newly landed Dustplane. Although I would really like to notice that when I'm not in a hurry to find the nearest trash bin to release the contents of my stomach. I stumbled across one a few moments later and promptly threw up my breakfast. It was a good thing that I only ate a few toast bread because I was going to be late for the flight.

I grabbed a bottle of water from my bag and washed my mouth from the vile taste left by my digested breakfast. Curse my motion sickness for ruining my chance of seeing Beacon while in the air. I should have brought medicine and decided not to read my horoscope. I was a little happy when I read that today would be my lucky day.

Lucky day my ass.

I sighed and placed the bottle of water on my backpack. I would not let this misfortune ruin my day. I got to be optimistic, since I'm already in the place where I will start my future. That's right, this is where I will hone my skill and become a great Hunter!

I looked towards Beacon with a big smile. I remember the stories told to me by my mum, this is the place where she met dad and where they learned the greatest power of a Hunter. I suppose it is my time to discover that power, whatever it is.

I couldn't stop the chills as I took my first step. The mixed anxiety and excitement were building and I feel the need to release it soon. Mum told me that an initiation was required in order to pass, the written exams had already been taken care, but I wonder what the task would be. I decided not to think about it as I continued to walk against the stone pavement. I can see a lot people chatting, it looks like I'm the only one without a friend.

As I approached closer, I noticed a girl with red cape lying on the ground while staring at the sky. A few meters away, two other girls were walking away from her, one with an expression of disdain, the other calm and collected. I approached the girl in red and offered a hand. She reached for it a moment later and I lifted her. Whoa, she sure is light.

"So, what'cha doing laying there?"

The girl smiled awkwardly and began to tell what happened and how she ended up before I found her.

"Whoa, not even the first day and you already exploded. By the way, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

Red smiled. "Do they?"

"Well, I can dream can't I?"

We both chuckled.

"By the way, I'm Ruby! I saw you earlier throwing up. Maybe I should call you Vomit Boy"

Oh great, what a nice way to make an impression. Can they blame me? I am a sensitive person, and being the sensitive person I was, I couldn't help but feel sick when inside a move object larger than a house. Does that even make sense? I forced a smile and thought of a nice come back. An appropriate one came in my mind.

"Sure, you won't mind if I call you Crater Face, huh?"

Ruby's face distorted into a pout. I really think that it was cute, maybe if she was older I would try to flirt to tease her but if I do it now I will be labeled as a pedophile. Still, her reactions are quite cute… maybe I could tease her a little.

"It was an accident!"

I huffed.

"Well, motion sickness is more common than people let on!"

The two of us laughed at our own childishness. Great, I made a friend not even an hour after getting here. Maybe today won't be a bad day and my horoscope would be slightly correct. I told myself as we continued our walk.

"So, I have this thing…"

Ruby, grabbed the weapon placed behind her waist and in a moment, it transformed into a giant scythe. It sure is sharp, I noticed as the tip buried itself in the concrete path. I'm not gonna pay from that one.

"Wicked."

Ruby smiled and explained more about her weapon—Crescent Rose—she seem really into it because she talked so fast that I barely understand her. I got one part where she said that her weapons was also a gun. How cool was that?

"Uh, I only have hands me down weapons. But I'm good at it."

I drew Crocea Mors from its sheathe. Compared to Ruby's Crescent Rose, my sword is much older, used by my great grandfather in the war. Dad did not use it for he favored guns while my mum was more focused on Dust spells. I was a bit miffed when I received the sword five years ago but I grew to love it. For someone like me who was a failure in aiming, using a gun would be a bad idea. You wouldn't believe how I hurt myself using a simple bow.

Ruby started at the smooth white metal of Crocea Mors.

"That's cool too! Not many people appreciate the classics."

Says the girl with the gun-scythe. However, I'm not disheartened to use a simple weapon in a school where all weapons are modern. I mean it when I said that I was good in using a sword. I spent five years learning how to use it, developing a style that suited me. To be honest, Mum and Dad were shocked when I returned home one day covered in blood. I told them that I slew a few Beowolf and did not receive any scratches. Although the scolding the followed was one of the worst.

"So Ruby… mind telling me where we're going?"

"Huh? I dunno, I was following you, Jaune!"

[…]

We asked an upperclassman in where in auditorium were located and managed to get in the place in time to hear the Headmaster address us. Ruby left to talk with her sister and I was left alone. Some time later, after the speech, a man approached me and gave the number and combination for the locker. Inside it, were sleeping bags and pillows that we would use for the night. I placed my bag and weapon inside but carried my tooth kit before heading to have dinner.

For dinner, I picked sandwiches and juice. I didn't ate there and hurried in the ballroom where people were already gathering. I picked a spot near the wall and silently ate there. I was surprised that many male slept topless, displaying their large bodies, not to mention the hair in their armpits. I decided to look in the ground as I ate or else I would lose my appetite. But that changed when some boys started to play wrestling with one another, forcing me to temporarily change location.

I tried to search for a place not surrounded by girls, and where my sleeping bag was in line of sight. I found one particular, but a lone girl reading a book already occupied it. I gathered my courage and walked in the direction. It was this or be forced to not eat these magnificent sandwich.

"Err, mind if I seat here?"

I asked the girl in a low tone. I tried not to be loud in order to attract attention but I don't know if the girl heard me. I was about to repeat with a louder tone but the girl focused her golden eyes at me and made a single nod, returning to her book. I heaved a sigh of relief and plopped down a meter next to her. I placed three pieces of various sandwiches next to me and took a sip of apple juice. It was a good thing I grabbed many since I think talking to a girl took a lot of me.

I unwrapped a sandwich and took a bite, staring at my sleeping bag a few meters away and not towards the sweaty boys who were trying to impress the girls with their bodies. It clearly wasn't working. From my peripheral vision, I saw the girl next to me twitch and steal a glance at the stack of food next to me. She noticed me and quickly turned her head at her book, her cheeks gaining a red color. I swallowed and shortly forgot about my awkwardness.

"Hey, feel free to take one. I'm not sure I can finish all."

The girl paused in her reading, hesitating, but a moment later she closed the book and placed it beside her, reaching her left hand and grabbing a sandwich, the tuna flavored. She muttered a quiet thanks and unwrapped her food. My awkwardness chose the time to return and stop my plans in asking her name. Well, talking while eating is frowned upon, so I would not get worked up. Maybe if I see her again next time.

The next minutes were in silence. Aside from eating, I became lost at my musings, the girl beside was still eating, imitating me and not looking towards the sweat boys still trying their best to show off. Really, don't they notice that no one was paying attention at them? I buried the thought at the back of my head as I tried to imagine what Beacon would offer me. I did not know how many minutes were wasted but a voice drew me back to reality.

"Hey…"

I turned towards the girl and raised an eyebrow. Now that I got a clear look at her, she was quite beautiful. Golden eyes and black hair, something that you don't see every day. Then again, Ruby had silver eyes.

"Can… can I have some of your drinks too?"

The girl asked, I nodded with a small smile and handed her a carton box of apple juice. She muttered another thanks and took the carton from my hand. Once again, I was controlled by my awkwardness and fail to introduce myself before even trying. After a minute, she finished the juice and grabbed her book about to leave. However, after she stood up, she turned to me and said.

"By the way… I'm Blake,"

"J-Jaune."

Blake nodded at me and turned her back, walking towards her side of the room. I spent another few minutes in finishing my food before returning to my place, once the boys were finally tired and smelly. I can say that in the end, all worked well.

[…]

The next day, I woke up early, jogged, made a detour to the lockers, and then took a shower with a few early risers. I donned a black hoodie and blue jeans and placed my sleepwear into my bag. I did not met anyone that morning and ate waffles alone at breakfast. After that, I explored the outer grounds making sure to never stray too far from the others. Beacon was formerly a castle made in top of a mountain; even now, there are still some buildings from the ancient Castle Emerald, now majorly known as the Emerald Forest.

According to myths, Castle Emerald and its entire people were annihilated when a lone Grimm called Nightwalker awakened. Although there is no proof that the Grimm existed, or how Castle Emerald was destroyed in a single night, the myth was still popular even now.

I returned in the lockers to grab Crocea Mors an hour later. I was one of the few people there and I couldn't help but feel a repeat of last night when I noticed that there were two girls talking beside the location of my locker. One of them, was the girl I saw yesterday when I approached Ruby. Her white hair was very easy to distinguish. Based from what Ruby told me, she was a crabby girl. Therefore, I decided not to cause anything that might turn her attention to me. Yes, call me spineless if you want, but I can't take a verbal assault from a girl. I'm a failure.

I entered the combination and equipped my shoulder pads and chest plate as quickly and silent as I could, then grabbed Crocea Mors, not paying attention to them or their topic. I kept reciting the 'Must not embarrass myself' mantra to myself as I did the whole process. Just when I was about to walk away, praising myself for a job well done, a voice called me.

"Hey Jaune!"

Ruby yelled, and before I knew it, the attentions of the other two were drawn to me. Damn it Ruby! Okay, calm down and don't make a fool of yourself. Remember that your ego is as fragile as an eggshell and that a verbal assault from a girl would shatter it.

"You!"

"Oh God it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the cliff!"

I heaved a sigh of relief, as Ruby became the focus of the white-haired girl. I took the time to examine the blonde girl who was staring at Ruby with amusement. Meanwhile, the redhead was raising an eyebrow to her companion's reaction to Ruby.

Okay Jaune, time to make your escape!

[…]

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with or after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

I blinked as I thought I heard what Headmaster Ozpin said. Partners are based from this method. Mum did said that Beacon would surprise me, but seriously? I scanned the other people to see their bewildered looks. I was glad that I wasn't the only one surprised by this revelation.

"After you collaborate, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything on your path… or you will die."

Well, that was inspiring. I mused as I calm my nerves. Okay, this is the day to test your skills. Five years of repetitive training. No everyday life and no ordinary happiness. Only thoughts focused on upgrading my skill, repeating every day by trial and error without end.

It could only be something like that. Like playing an RPG where the accumulation of experience points did not rely on artistry. Always pushing the body and mind to the limits of exhaustion, striving towards "that particular direction" with foolish obsession.

Dad said "have confidence."

That's right, I have spent so much time in developing my skills so I have the every right to have confidence about them. I haven't unlocked my Aura yet but that's fine. I want to know how far I would get with only my skills.

So bring it on Beacon!

Jaune Arc is Ready!


	2. Chapter 2

When I got in Beacon, I thought the initiation test would be something like fighting instructors or fellow students in order to evaluate their skills and then pair them with someone who matches their fighting style. That was proven wrong by the enigmatic Headmaster when he bluntly said that we would go into Emerald Forest, collaborate with the first person we saw and grab some relic and kill Grimm on the way. Then I thought that in order to do that, we would use some kind of skill in order to get down the cliff.

Once again, I was proven wrong.

Whoever thought launching students towards a dangerous forest was a good idea? I certainly hope it wasn't the current Headmaster, or else I won't survive the next three years, given that I survive here. The wind rushing over my face forced me to squint my eyes in order to see. Unlike others, I don't have flashy steps to land, I don't even have a landing strategy to begin with. I simply glided and waited to descent deeper before doing anything.

When I was at tree level, dangerously close to the ground, years of training put my instincts in top condition. Something fast was going towards my direction, I was only able to get a glimpse of bronze and red before my body reacted. I drew Crocea Mors from its sheathe with speed matching a bullet. I placed it in front of the assaulting object and used the flat surface to parry the tip of whatever that thing was. Because of my sudden movement, my momentum was lost and I was force to land a single foot in a branch and leap towards the nearest one, I landed on the ground and rolled to direct the force away.

I looked at where the thing pierced itself in the tree and wondered if someone was already trying to take away my life. Seriously, why was there a flying javelin aimed towards me? Did I piss someone off yesterday? I certainly hope not. I thought of what happened yesterday and had no recollections of offending anyone.

"Weiss, wait!"

A familiar voice made me turn behind.

Walking out of the bushes, the white haired girl from earlier was waving her rapier around to cut offending branches. Behind her, Ruby was following, she look a little panicked. I consider my options of running and avoiding them but that would mean leaving the javelin behind and not learning the identity of the one who attacked me.

I decided to stay and hope that things won't escalate in a bad way.

"…Jaune? What are you doing here?"

Noticing me, Ruby greeted. Weiss stopped and glanced at me, returning her gaze to Ruby then back at me. She seems to be deciding. I smiled at Ruby and pointed at the tree where a certain javelin was embedded.

"I'm waiting for the person who threw that at me."

Ruby's eyes widened, although she didn't seem to hear what I said. She was too busy staring at the javelin. Weiss raised a delicate eyebrow at me and then scowled when she turned towards her partner. Since they arrived together, I would assume they have teamed up. Poor Ruby.

"Why would anyone attack you?"

"I'm sorry, it's actually my fault."

Just as Weiss asked the question, a voice answered. I heard the rumbling of a bush as another arrived. She had her red hair tied in a ponytail, though her most defining feature was her emerald green eyes. Whoa, do Beacon students have all sorts of eye colors? The girl outstretched her hand and pointed it towards her javelin, the latter twitched then—to my surprise—flew towards her. Then it transformed into a sword… Ruby, please stop drooling.

"I thought you weren't doing anything, so I tried to… pin your hood at the tree."

Seriously? I was a little shocked, but I was more impressed on how she did it. She was launched earlier before me and I think she landed so far from where I was descending. That kind of attempt would require a tremendous skill, and what's more, hadn't I reacted, the javelin would probably hit my hood.

"Wow, just wow…"

I said in my amazed voice. The newly arrived girl smiled and scratched the back of her head. Meanwhile, Ruby was staring at the transformed weapon and Weiss… she had the scary look on her face. It resembles my mum's when she was planning to buy me new clothes, and making that accompany her.

"By the way, I haven't caught your name. I'm Jaune."

Hearing me, Weiss snapped her head back with such speed that it almost seemed like her head would fly.

"You-you don't know her? She's Pyrrha Nikos! Three time champion of Mistral Regional Tournament!"

Whoa, so she's really suppose to be a great warrior! Seriously, she's like a professional Hunter, what was she even doing here! And now, I don't know about her. First, I'm from Vale, I don't know about Mistral and what happens there. Second, five years working my ass in sword, and third…

"The what?"

Weiss expression froze, Ruby stopped drooling and giggled at my reaction while Pyrrha didn't seem to take offense and only smiled. She's a champion and she's nice too? How awesome can she get? Pyrrha then took a step and offered her hand to me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm Pyrrha, nice to meet you, partner."

Weiss seem to choke on air. Ruby looked alternately at us; I blinked as I pointed at myself. Pyrrha chuckled and nodded her head. I smiled and shook her hands with my own. Even when covered by leather gloves, I can still feel the soft sensation of her hand. Although there were some calluses on some part, but that only proves her mastery with her weapon.

"You-you're going to partner with him?"

Weiss asked as she regained her senses. Pyrrha only smiled and nodded.

"Well, I saw him _first_. Besides, I believe that you already have a partner."

Weiss looked at Pyrrha, then at Ruby who was smiling at her. She collapsed on her knees muttering things that I didn't understand. Ruby went into her partner's side and patted her back. Ruby really seem friendly, even to a girl that yelled at her.

"So, uh, should we move on and find the temple?"

I broke the silence and brought Weiss out of her stupor. The reason why I suggested this is because I think it would be better to travel in a pack rather than split up and travel with only our partners. Having four members in a party would help tremendously in a fight and to not be outnumbered. Besides, with Pyrrha and Ruby, I can probably have enough confidence to walk beside Weiss and not fear angering her.

Ruby nodded her head.

"You're right. The more the merrier, and I don't want to be stuck with Weiss."

"Dunce!"

"I agree. Four Hunters are better than two."

[…]

It was minutes after we moved that our first encounter with the Grimm happened.

I immediately pulled out Crocea Mors, beside me, Pyrrha held her sword and shield; we were surrounded by nine Beowolves and an Alpha. I didn't worry about Ruby or Weiss, they can take care of themselves, if not, then we are close to help. It actually feels rather exciting to fight with other people with you, knowing that even when the enemies outnumber you, you have someone to defend your back. It was refreshing.

I side-stepped as a Beowolf leaped, stabbing Crocea Mors at its neck. I followed by a swing that severed another one's approaching claw. Pyrrha changed her sword into a gun and shot it in the head before moving close to me and aiming towards her next target. I used the flat side of my sword to bash the one that sneaked on Pyrrha's back, following with a thrust into the center of its bone-like helm. Then I jumped back as another lunged, but its head was blown off as a bullet from Pyrrha's gun hit it.

I was about to attack another when I noticed that our surroundings were covered in fire. Then I noticed Ruby and Weiss yelling at one another. I looked at Pyrrha, she smiled and shook her head. I grabbed Ruby and she grabbed Weiss, we took advantage of the fire surrounding the remaining pack and ran away from the burning area.

"What was that? That was supposed to be easy!"

Ruby pointed exasperatedly at the burning area. Weiss was about to retort but Pyrrha stepped in between them. I was leaning on a tree, watching where this would go, and ready to offer my help when needed.

"Look, the two of you are not used in fighting in a team. That's what happened, don't put blame on each other."

"Hmph!"

"But you and Jaune work so well!"

Pyrrha sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. I took that as my cue to step in. Can't be a lame partner now can I?

"That's because we were looking out for each other when fighting. I notice that you two are used in fighting alone, I guess that the change of scenery if affecting you in some ways."

"Yes, Jaune is right."

Pyrrha nodded at me and made a thumbs up. Weiss placed a hand on her chin and seem to be considering my words. Ruby was pouting.

"That isn't fair! I bet I won't have this problem if Jaune was my partner, Pyrrha let's change partners!"

Ruby's declaration made me blink. Pyrrha twitched while Weiss' expression turned thoughtful and slowly nodded. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I think it would be better if we do that. I mean, it's not because I agree with Ruby, but we aren't suited in fighting with others. I reckon that our strength would increase if we pair up with someone who _knows their turn to attack, _and can protect our back."

Uh oh. Ruby was looking at me and Weiss' gaze was directed at Pyrrha. This is bad, bad, bad. If they can't even work in the slightest, there's no chance of them doing anything but yelling at each other in the middle of combat.

[…]

In the end, we decided to temporarily switch partners. Pyrrha insisted to work with Ruby, saying that her Semblance would increase Ruby's fighting fervor, especially with her speed. That left me with Weiss, I think my temporary partner was not content with the outcome but reluctantly agreed.

This, while following Weiss' lead, we have been walking for an hour, with no success at finding the temple or anyone in the matter. Weiss and Ruby continued arguing with another while Pyrrha focused in the front, I was left in watching our back. Just like Pyrrha, I was getting a little miffed at their constant bickering but willed myself to not intervene. They will need help in working with one another, although the main conclusion is up to them.

As of now, we were resting in a clearing after an hour of strutting around like headless chickens. I was eating some berries I picked nearby, Pyrrha was leaning her back on a tree, checking out for possible ambush. Ruby was sitting cross-legged and Weiss was walking in circles.

"It's this… no, this way. Alright, it's official, we passed it."

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going."

"Urgh!"

"Oh stop it; you don't know where we are either!"

"At least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Before they even escalate into attacking one another, Pyrrha forced herself between them. If this was a manga, there would be tick marks appearing on her forehead. I sighed and started to walk towards them but a subtle movement from one of the bushes surrounding us alerted me of a presence.

"Be alert!"

Realizing my warning, Pyrrha drew her sword and moved towards Ruby, I ran towards Weiss and readied my sword. Our sudden movements alerted the ones hiding, they ceased being subtle and walked out from their hiding spots. I noticed the biggest had scorch marks all over its bone-like armor.

Well damn.

It was the same Alpha Beowolf that we have encountered earlier. From the looks of it, the Alpha tracked us, and brought more reinforcements. Twenty or so Beowolves were surrounding us, growling as they prowl around. I clicked my tongue and tilted my sword downwards, time to get serious.

My stance must look funny as I stand with a hunched posture, holding my sword with one hand while my other was outstretched forwards. Weiss looked at me funnily buy shook her head, focusing on the enemy around us.

Weiss entered her stance as the one from her right leaped—but before it was able to get nearer, its body was severed from the middle—courtesy of me. Weiss eyes widened from my sudden movement. A moment ago, I was a few meters away from my current position. Once again, she shook her head, dashing forwards towards her target. I followed along, dispatching anything that tried to get close to her, Weiss didn't mind me as she used the red Dust to incinerate three Beowolves at once.

Raising my blade, I let out seven consecutive slashes that sliced even the air. Even though old, Crocea Mors still had the sharp edge to easily cut steel. It was thanks to this that I was able to perform normally hard feats without exerting too much effort, or aura. Another three Beowolves join their fallen kin as Weiss and I decimated all that were in our range. From my peripheral vision, I saw red petals falling and a red haired warrior tackling the Alpha Beowolf without much of a sweat.

Using my distraction, a Beowolf leaped, it would have been fine since I can still react to the threat. But before even it entered my range, it was enveloped by a yellow energy before collapsing lifelessly in the ground, its body emitting smoke. I looked towards Weiss and nodded, the white haired girl's lips tugged slightly upwards and returned my gesture. Wow, did I really interact with her? My thoughts ended abruptly as the Alpha Beowolf let out one last roar before a scythe severed its head from its neck.

That's when I noticed that the surrounding pack of Grimm were no more.

The four of us remained silent for a minute, and then it was broken by Ruby.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

I smiled and shook my head as I sheathed my sword. Weiss walked near me, she raised an amused eyebrow at me. Pyrrha chuckled as she tried to calm down Ruby who decided to retell our recent encounter although I can only hear the sound effects as she was talking too fast.

[…]

"By the way Jaune, I must compliment your skills with the sword."

Pyrrha praised as we continued to move forwards. It has been more than twenty minutes since our second encounter and the adrenaline was starting to fade away. Although I can't say the same for Ruby, she's just that hyper. Even Weiss was back to her normal self. I guess we had vented all of our frustrations towards the pack of Beowolves.

"Thanks, you're not bad with your weapon as well."

That was true, whether long range, mid-range or close quarter combat, Pyrrha excelled at all. I never saw her lose composure for even a second, only focused on slaying her enemy and assisting Ruby at the same time, ready to even help us should things get worse. She was a true warrior in every sense.

"I look forward in exchanging blows with you. It's been a while since I fought someone who can wield their weapon so masterfully."

I felt my cheeks become hot from the phrase, at the same time a shiver ran down on my spine from mixed anxiousness and excitement. How would I fair towards a champion, I wanted to compare myself and see how far I have improved ever since receiving Crocea Mors.

So engrossed in my thoughts, I barely avoided being hit by a branch that Ruby stretched to pass through. At the same time the branch was sliced in half by my sword, although my cheek had a small cut from its thorn.

"Whoa…"

Ruby breathed, I can see Weiss' eyes widening from my display of reaction speed. The moment the branch grazed me, it was already cut from its connection. But the force and the sudden release gave it a small force to scratch me.

"It's bleeding."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow as she said. I shrugged her off.

"Meh, it'll be all better the next day."

"Why don't you activate your Aura?"

"Err…"

"Jaune, do you know what an Aura is?"

Why are you all looking at me like that? Of course I know what Aura is… err, my parents sometimes asks me if I had unlocked mine, and well…

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Jaune, you went to Beacon without unlocking your Aura?!"

No need to be so dramatic Ruby, but yes. I don't have it unlocked and I never really thought of unlocking it since I never needed it in the first place. Well, maybe a few times when I broke some of my bones in training but, yeah…

I smiled sheepishly at the three of them.

"Wait, you fought Grimm without Aura? But, when we were fighting earlier, you were able to easily keep up with me!"

Was that praise, Weiss?

Pyrrha shook her head in amazement. But then glanced at me with a stern expression. Whoa, that's even scarier than Weiss'! Look away Jaune, lest you want to be turn into stone!

"W-well, I never needed Aura a-anyway! Yeah, uh…."

"Really? What would you do if you're injured in a battle? If your wounds are too grave and when you don't have time to go into a hospital?"

W-why am I being lectured!? Ruby, Weiss, why are the two of you looking at me as if I did something stupid?

"Jaune, do you realize that what you're doing is dangerous?"

Uh…I didn't have an answer so I hanged my head in shame. Pyrrha went near me and touched my forehead, I was about to ask what she was doing when I saw the serious expression on her face. I remained silent and waited until she finished whatever it is she was doing.

Then, a moment later, I felt it.

Warm surged inside my body, struggling, as if it want to break out. I felt my surrounding, every grass, tree, and animals, they were alive, they have the same thing coursing within me. I was enveloped by white light, a cool feeling washing over my left cheek. The wound was healing, faster as if it wasn't even there.

Pyrrha stopped and panted lightly.

"That was your Aura… you certainly have a lot."

Having my Aura unlocked still didn't help finding the temple, though.

[…]

**Yes. Jaune doesn't use a shield in this story. He's more focused on using a sword. For those who want to know, I based this Jaune on a character named Salvatore Doni. Searched him up, and you'll see that he's one of the strongest swordsman in the animeverse. Though, I don't plan to give Jaune the same power as him. One King of Swords is enough. Also, Jaune is not overpowered, his skill is the result of a long time learning. He's only good on a particular branch of fighting. **


	3. Chapter 3

Today, I learned something new.

Having unlocked Aura does not make a person instantly stronger or better. In my case, the only thing Aura did was heal minor scratches and reduce stamina depletion and that's about it. No sudden speed burst, no strength and defense bonus. Zip. Nada.

Aura is like a muscle, the more you use it, the stronger it gets. That was what Pyrrha told me earlier. To familiarize myself with Aura, I need to use it daily.

The only problem is, I don't know how. I can activate it, but only for a brief moment before it gets forcibly cut off. It seems like it would take a lot of time and hard work before I can master using it. But for now, I can only rely on its healing properties. Another safety net if you ask me.

"Argh! Where is that blasted temple?!"

Walking beside Pyrrha, Ruby exclaimed. We have been walking for almost an hour and up until now, we haven't reached the said temple. Ruby was getting loud and moody. Meanwhile, to my surprise, Weiss remained calm. Pyrrha was on the lead and as usual, I watched our back.

Earlier, we had encountered a herd of Ursae and we disposed of them quite easily, with Ruby and Weiss learning more about fighting with others. I worked with her while Pyrrha did the same with Ruby. During that moment, I fought without, worries, knowing that someone was guarding my back. I could not help but feel much safer because of that.

But back to the present.

We still don't have the slightest clue on how to get to the temple, and we've been here for quite some time now.

"Can't we just climb on a tall tree or something? Maybe we can even see other people!"

Ruby had been spouting a lot of nonsense since earlier, but this time we considered, being out of options as we are. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

"Alright, where do you think we would get a good view?" I asked.

Ruby placed a hand under her chin. I will admit that she looked very cute while trying to think and after a few moments, she grinned and pointed her finger to the hill behind me. Huh, how didn't I saw that?

[-]

"RUBY!"

Behind me, Weiss yelled. Her hands wrapped around my torso and her face buried in the middle of my shoulder blades. Her long nails were buried in my skin, it hurts, and Aura couldn't heal it because the said thing was buried, preventing skin regeneration.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!"

Below Weiss, clutching my legs like a lifeline, Ruby answered.

"WE'RE FINE! STOP WORRYING!"

Ruby, who are you trying to fool?

"GUYS!"

A thousand meter below us, Pyrrha was doing her best to run and not lose sight of us. Not that hard, especially, since this Nevermore was as large as a hill.

How did we get in this situation again?

Oh right, the thing that we climbed was not a hill, but a giant Nevermore sleeping? How did we not notice that? Then, a certain scythe wielding red hooded girl thought it would be a good idea to stick with the giant Grimm.

"Hey, I can see the temple from here!"

""SHUT UP, JAUNE!""

I cringed and shook my head from the loud voices, Currently, I was clutching on a feather for my life; at the same time, Ruby and Weiss was holding onto me. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was still chasing us from the ground. Ooh, she just swatted a Beowulf inside that creepy looking cave!

Anyway, I can feel the rush of wind assaulting me fiercely. That, combined with the two girls' weight was giving me a lot of trouble hanging on.

However, that wasn't my only problem.

"OH I AM SO FAR BEYONG WORRYING!"

Gods, why did have to argue at this certain time? Can't they see that we are so close in dying?

"IN A GOOD WAY?"

Ruby, as much as I find it cute that you're acting naïve, that isn't helping right now.

"IN A BAD WAY, IN A VERY BAD—AHHHH!"

The feather that I was holding onto chose that particular time to be plucked off. Dear gods, why did you abandon me?

Even in our fall, Ruby and Weiss continued to hold onto me, making us roll around in the air. If this continues, Aura or not, we're dead.

I racked my brains for any possibility of surviving. Surprising, it came with a solution. I notice that I'm very good at thinking when I'm in life or death situations. I don't know whether that's a good thing. But I'm not complaining.

I grabbed Ruby's hood and Weiss' bolero jacket and pulled them so they were facing me. They both shrieked. I may be rough but there was not enough time.

"Ruby, use Crescent Rose and fire below to slow us. Weiss try to create a Glyph as quickly as you could!"

I ordered calmly despite our current situation. This was the only thing I could think of, and if this fails, we're dead.

"I need balance!" "I need steady footing!"

They both replied at the same time. Surprisingly, my brain understood and sent another idea.

I forced my body to shift, as if I was lying in my back. Weiss stood up from my stomach, Ruby was below me standing upside-down. I acted as their platform as Ruby fired four shots. Force came from her legs and I tried my best to not move and disturb Weiss' balance. The white haired girl created Glyphs below us in a tilted position. Having not much time, she could not create complicated Glyphs that could launch us onto a certain direction. Once we hit the Glyph, we rolled towards the other one, the process continued until we were dropped in the ground.

I dropped with my face on the ground while the two girls landed on my back. Have I mentioned that it hurts?

At least the plan worked.

"Ow."

[-]

"Did they just fall from the sky?"

I heard a new voice say. It sounded somehow familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it. I couldn't even lift my head to stare at the speaker.

"I think—Ruby?"

There was sudden movement.

"YANG!"

Oomph! Although I was glad that the weight was reduced by half, did Ruby really need to jump on me? This time, I lifted my head and saw Ruby running towards the blonde girls from earlier. Maybe they knew each other.

"NORA!"

Suddenly, a orange haired girl popped out in between them, interrupting the hug, Then I noticed two figures staring at my downed form. The first was a male with green clothes and black hair… holy crap he have pink eyes!

Oh hey, isn't that Blake?

Speaking of which.

"Weiss, could you please get off me?"

The white haired girl suddenly realized where she was sitting and jumped. Oh dear sweet Monty…

I stayed on the ground until the other guy walked up to me and stretched his hand. I grasped it and allowed him to pull me. I heard my spine creaking, thank god for Aura. I smiled towards the new guy.

"Cheers. I'm Jaune."

"Ren."

I moved to the nearest stone pillar and leaned. I can feel my Aura spreading at my damaged backside. Those two really did more than the Grimm that we encountered today. Still, falling off a thousand feet and only having back pains? There are worse ways to fall.

"Tough day?"

I opened my eyes and saw Blake sending a small smile at me. I returned the gesture and winced. Noticing my situation, Blake moved closer and sent a palm strike at my side. OUCH. What in the world was she thinking? I'm an injured person and should be treated more—huh?

I Blinked, what did she just did to me?

Blake smiled mysteriously as I stared at her in awe. Beside her, Ren rolled his Pink eyes.

"A simple palm strike that can be learned in the East. Gives enough force to realign misplaced parts. Cheap trick."

Blake's bow twitched slightly, huh?

"No need to be a killjoy Ren, besides, it worked just fine. Thanks Blake."

Blake smiled and simply nodded. She's really a quiet girl huh?

Meanwhile, Weiss couldn't take being with the orange haired girl. She also couldn't stick with Ruby and the other blonde girl so she strode towards me with a frown. She passed through Ren and Blake but did not acknowledge them.

"So, Ruby, won't you introduce your friends?" The blonde with the gauntlets said. Ruby immediately perked up.

"Guys, this is Yang, my sister," I glance at the two of them and wondered how they were related. "Yang, that is Jaune, he's a cool guy and knows his way with a sword like no others. Too bad he isn't my partner, I end up with Weiss but you already know her. Jaune's partner is Pyrrha, she's really cool and strong and—OH MY DUST WE LEFT HER!"

I blinked as I too realized that my partner was not with us. Last time I saw Pyrrha, she was chasing us from the ground and disposing the Grimm that were giving chase. I remember that she shoved a Beowolf at the creepy looking cave.

"Maybe we should go look for her. But not before we get relics from the temple," I suggested.

Beside me, Weiss huffed.

"You guys are being worked up for nothing. Pyrrha is the three time champion of Mistral Regional Tournament. There's nothing in this forest that can stop her."

You're forgetting about the Nevermore, Weiss.

Pyrrha might be strong, but we still need to look out for her. It's only normal as friends and partners. As I was about to say this to her, I heard rustling from nearby and heavy footsteps. I whipped my head at the direction and my jaw almost dropped from what I saw.

Pyrrha jumped from the trees, which were demolished shortly afterwards as a giant scorpion follows behind her.

"What the Dust is that thing?!"

"Wha- but-HOW DID SHE ATTRACT A DEATHSTALKER?!"

Pyrrha jumped and narrowly dodged the giant pincers that would totally snap her in half. She ran in a straight path and noticed us. She waved with her sword and smiled a little hesitantly as she tried to outrun the Deathstalker as Weiss called it.

"Did she just run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Way to state the obvious Blake.

"Oh come on! Now we could die together!"

Yang exclaimed sarcastically. Ren sighed and pulled out his dual guns from his sleeve. Blake and Weiss followed his actions and prepared for the inevitable fight. As for Ruby, she was already running towards the ancient Grimm.

"Not if I can help it!"

I heard Yang exclaim something after her sister but did not have the time to decipher it as I followed shortly after Ruby. It was stupid rushing towards the Deathstalker but I can't just let her do it alone. Ruby was ahead of me charging, but was soundly repelled by the Deathstalker's tough pincer.

Ruby was thrown a few meters and the Deathstalker followed, preparing another strike.

Just as the pincer was about to hit Ruby, I appeared in front of it and blocked with Crocea Mors. I was surprised at the Deathstalker's strength, it was the first time a Grimm overpowered me. I tilted my sword and was forced to parry instead, but the strength was still too much for me as I was pushed back. If I hit Ruby, who was sitting on the ground, and stumbled, it would spell our demise.

Gritting my teeth, I called into my Aura. It was only for a brief moment before the connection was cut again but it gave me enough power to stop the advance of the pincer and redirect it away from me. My arms felt a little weak and required brief recover, but I noticed the second pincer coming. I doubt that I could pull off something like that again.

But before it even got close, Pyrrha jumped to my rescue and redirected it with her shield.

Before I even got the time to thank her, I noticed the Deathstalker pull its stinger backwards, preparing to strike.

But once again, we were saved when a thick layer of ice appeared in front of us and froze then golden stinger. I heaved a sigh of relief as Weiss appeared, although her annoyed expression reminded me of Ruby's stupidity.

She was about to scold Ruby was beat to it by Yang.

"RUBY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUSHING TO THAT THING!"

Ruby pouted and played with her fingers. Don't fall for it Jaune, Ruby needs this lesson. Even if she's irresistibly cute.

"Well, I just want to show I can fight too! I mean, Jaune is good with sword, Pyrrha too and Weiss has her cool Glyphs! I just want to…"

Yang shut Ruby by hugging her. Naww, what a heartwarming view.

"I don't care. Just don't make me worry like that again.

"Okay. I promise."

Beside me, Pyrrha smiled at the show of affection, Weiss just stood there with raised eyebrow, although if I look closely her expression was softer and there was a bit of sadness from her eyes. I don't really know if my guess was accurate so I let go of it for now.

"Time we leave."

I was reminded of the monstrosity that almost got us as the wall of ice slowly cracked. I turned my gaze at the sky where the Nevermore was preparing to get back.

"Uh, it's getting back."

Beside me, Weiss pointed at the temple.

"Look, there's no sense of dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. We don't have to fight those Grimm," Ruby agreed.

Color me impressed, they actually agreed on something.

I took the white rook piece, Ren also took the same piece while Ruby picked the white knight piece.

Alright time to scram.

[-]

"Oh boy."

I frowned as the Nevermore circled in the stone bridge in front of us. Meanwhile, the Nevermore was following from behind leaving us essentially trapped. Our choice leaves fighting the Deathstalker or take the risk and run at the bridge. The latter was taken away when the Nevermore tackled the bridge and destroyed it. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were on the other side while Nora, Pyrrha, Ren and I were still at the land.

"No choice, we got to fight this thing!"

I gripped Crocea Mors with both my hands as the Deathstalker slowly approached us.

"Right behind you!"

Pyrrha raised her shield in a defensive manner. Ren was watching Nora move, as if he was waiting for her to attack and then assist.

The first attack was sent by Nora, her grenade launcher did very little effect to the Deathstalker's tough exoskeleton. I dodged as a pincer dashed towards me, Pyrrha was on my right, raising her shield and using it as support for her rifle.

I danced with the left Pincer and racked my brains for solution. I saw the Deathstaleker's arachnid-like legs on its side and sent a strike there, hoping to take advantage of its mass. However, the stinger made a counter attack. I now know why the thing had so many eyes.

I jumped back and sent a slash the joint connecting the stinger from the tail, but the Deathstalker withdrew it quickly, I was only able to cut a small portion. An idea struck me as I sharply turned towards Ren.

"Ren, shoot that place that I cut!"

Ren did not question my order and jumped, then grabbed at the black tail and fired his rounds at the place where I cut. Unfortunately, the Deathstalker swing its tail and sent Ren on a nearby slab of rock. The stinger still remained hanging, but almost there.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!"

My partner threw her shield and sliced the hanging appendage. The golden stinger dropped and buried its tip on the tough portion of the Deathstalker's exoskeleton. Another idea hit me and this time I turned at Nora.

"Nora, hammer it!"

Nora jumped and Pyrrha gave her a boost. She flew a few meters high before her hammer strike the stinger. Unfortunately, before she could exert more force, the Deathstalker swatted her away with one of its pincers, along with the gold stinger.

Okay, this just got tougher.

I glanced at Ren, he was still struggling to stand up. Nora was still a little shaken from the hit, It's only me and Pyrrha now.

I stared at the place where Nora hit. There was a little crack in the exoskeleton. I don't know if I can pierce it even with Crocea Mors but I have to give it a try, I cranked my neck and took a deep breathe. I need to try something.

"Pyrrha, take care of the left pincer, leave the rest to me."

Pyrrha smiled but nodded nonetheless. A mental sign alerted us to move with synchronization. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, forcibly calling my Aura. It appeared but faded once again. I tried again, this time much harder. Once it appeared I didn't let it go, with all my strength I trapped my Aura in my arms and legs.

I rushed towards the Deathstalker while Pyrrha attacked from the left and grabbed its attention. Perfect, with this, things will get a lot easier. I released my breathe with a loud battle cry as I let the Aura trapped in my body explode. A tremendous burst of power was released as I let out a slash at the right claw, severing it along with the exoskeleton clean. I used the power inside me to jump and struck my sword to the crack that was made by Nora. Without the tough exoskeleton to protect it, Crocea Mors easily pierce through the flesh.

But I didn't stop there.

I swung my blade downwards, slicing the innards and bone armor, then towards its head and below. The Deathstalker let out a final shriek, but the moment I pulled my sword from its head, Pyrrha transformed her sword into a rifle and shot the exposed innards. The Deathstalker finally collapsed lifeless.

The power left my body and I fell but first in the ground. I smiled and allowed myself to lay down on my back, my eyes darting to where the beheaded Nevermore was falling. Those girls really did a number on that bird.

Damn it, I want a bed.

[-]

After we made it into the northern parts, medical staff greeted us. Although none of us had serious injuries, we were still checked just to make sure. I had a light shower and took a quick nap before I woke up from the muttering of the other students.

The first thing I immediately notice was that they were looking at me in wonder.

Instinctively, I hid behind someone to avert their gaze.

"Whoa there Slasher, don't be shy."

Yang giggled at my actions. I tilted my head at the nickname. I noticed that Weiss, Ruby and even Ren was staring at me in wonder. I was hiding behind Pyrrha so I couldn't see her expression. But I was sure she was smiling.

"So uh, why are people looking at this way?"

Blake simply pointed at the screen, more specifically, at what was being shown in the screen.

It was me.

It was me holding Crocea Mors.

It was me charging towards the Deathstalker and slicing its pincer along with the exoskeleton armor.

Before jumping and hacking downwards. JUST. WITH. A. PLAIN. SWORD.

Well this is awkward.

Just then, the screen was cleared as the Headmaster walked into the stage. He started calling names and pictures of students appeared in the screen. The team selection ceremony has began. I was glad that the attention was not on me.

It continued for a few minutes before we were called. Right after team CRDL.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forwards, you shall be known as team AVLN (Avalon). Led by, Jaune Arc!"

I stood there frozen, but regain my bearings when Pyrrha draped an arm at me and smiled. I simply nodded my head, not knowing what to do. All I heard was the claps from Ruby and the others, along with the senior students.


End file.
